Zakurogata No Yuuutsu
by ApocalypticSkullCandy
Summary: SasuSaku Inspired by a Gazette song. Please read. This story was a spur of the moment thing. Please read, I wanna see what people think.


Ky: sorry everyone... But I apologize to the readers of "My Life, Uchiha Sasuke's Way" My sister had her baby 2 weeks ago and I couldn't get to the ocmputer till now, and the chapter i've wriiten is long... and needs to be re-read like 100000000 times. But until that chapter is up, enjoy this one shot!

Itachi: Ughhh, This baby is so cute...

Ky: I know right?

Itachi: Right.

Ky: Itachi say the disclaimer.

Itachi: Ky does not own Naruto or The song, "Zakurogata No Yuuutsu" That is owned by Gazette (J-rock).

* * *

Another fight had arrisen. Sasuke sat down at the local bar and sighed. His band members were there, with him, Neji, Naruto Shikamaru and Itachi. 

"Dude, So what did you fight over?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, I was wondering that too." Itachi and Neji said in unison. Then they turned and looked at eachother like this: O.o.

"This is so Troublesome." Shikamaru added in taking a sip of his drink.

Sasuke sighed, "You really want to know?"

The other guys nodded.

"Well, you know how the other day we had this major fight over something?"

The guys nodded.

"Well, She's been thinking about it, and wrote a note to me... left it on the counter."

"Now, Ototou, What was the other fight about?" Itachi asked.

"Well,-" Naruto cut in, "It was about how she help him through some problem when he told her to go home and wait for him, they were in some major fight like yakuza related, cause teme over here ran into one of the major yakuza people and well,-"

Neji cut in, "He does what he always does, starts a fight." Neji looked at Shikamaru knowing he will cut in. Shikamaru looked at Neji like he was stupid, then he sighed, "Ok, he was fighting and Well, they ll grabed him and one was about to rush in with a knife and Sakura well..."

Itachi cut in, "Yea I get it."

Sasuke sighed once again, "And now I'm here.. I don't feel like explaining... the rest..." (A/N: Technically you didn't explain it! Sasuke: Shut up...)

"Well, why don't you sing a song Ototou?" Itachi asked.

"Yea! Our stuff is already here from the last gig! What about it?" Naruto added.

Everyone shrugged.

In the next few minutes, they were onstage. Little did they know, 5 girls were in the bar too.

"HEY! Isn't that Sasuke?" A girl pointed out.

"Kyou, Shut up! Wait, Yea that is him!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Fuck what's he doing?" Sakura asked.

"Like we know forehead girl..."

Sakura glared at Ino. "Ino, Shut up."

"Sakura! Let's just watch them..." Hinata studdered out.

They all agreed.

.:With the boys:.

Sasuke looked out at the crowed in a daze. He closed his eyes and opened it again. He looked into the crowed and smirked. He spoke into the mic, "Some may know us already, but if you don't we're 'Failed Death' and we're here to perform for you..." He paused. "this song is dedicated to a certain someone, But I don't think shes here to hear it." Then the band began to play.

-------------------------

Naite naite nakiyandara egao no mama de iyou  
naite naite egaokuretara boku no soba ni zutto

-------------------------

He remembered the times that he would tell her that he would have to leave on a surprise tour with the band the day before they departed. He would walk out of the house after they had a fight and she would run to the room and cry. She cried herself to sleep and she thiks that he doesn't know she cries, But he would always return secretly and sleep in the guest room across the hall from thier bed room.

But everytime he returned, She would always have a bright smile on her face and he would too. They'd smile like that until the fight before he left was forgotten.

-----------------------

Madobe kara sasu asahi ga itsumo chigaku mieta  
ki ga omoi no wa saki ga mieta kara darou  
kabin ni yureru mimai no hana ga kareru koro wa  
kimi wo nokoshi subete wo sutete dokoka tooku e  
kimi wa itsumo hagemasu you ni fuzakete mite  
akaruku sagashi jibun no koto yori mo boku wo...  
tsurai desho? konna sugata wo miteru no wa  
tsukareta to sunao ni ieba ii no ni  
kimi wa you na kao hitotsu sezu tada yasashikute  
boku wo dakishimete naite kureta

---------------------

He'll wake up after another of their fights on the couch. The from the window the light pours in. It looks dark and ill, not like how it would look usually the morning after their fights, Usually it would be cheer-y.

He always thought it was a sign for him to leave her, and let her lead a happy life. He was about to leave everything to her, and just walk out. But he'd always remember how she held him at night when he would cry over something or how she cheered him up.

-------------------

Ikitai yo, shi ni takurenai omou tabi namida wa kobore  
ikitai yo, kimi no tame ni nani hitotsu shite ageretenai

------------------

That night of the fight all he thought of was, 'I wanna live, I don't wanna die. everytime I think of it,' A tear fell 'I wanna live,' But then a though came across his mind, 'But,' He thought.

"There's nothing I can do for you" He spoke out and closed his eyes waiting for the blow, But then Sakura dashed in front of him and took the stab. It didn't damage her, just through her shoulder. Sasuke felt rage and knocked out all the yakuza and then ran to the hospital.

-----------------

Shibaraku nete shimatteta you da  
tonari ni wa kimi no kaori dake ga nokotte  
nandaka munasawagi ga shitetan'da fuan ga komiageru  
soshite hi wa tachikaeri matsu boku ni todoita  
ichimai no MEMO wa kimi kara de shirusareteta jijitsu ni kotoba nakushi  
kowareta you ni nakisakenda

--------------------

In there last fight, Sakura was the one to storm out.

Sasuke slept for 2 days, But it was a restless sleep. everytime he woke up, he would reach over to the her side to see if she was there. But the sheets were cold, she hadn't come home. He felt scared, alone.

Then a few days passed. He got a memo from her.

He cried out after he read the memo.

-----------------

("memo")  
gomen nasai  
katte na kotoshite  
tada anata wo tasukete ageta katta no  
anata no tameni shineru no nara  
sore ga atashi no koufuku na no...

--------------

He read it again to see if his eyes were correct. His eyes widened it wasn't a lie, "No!" He cried. And fell to the floor and weeped.

-------------

Boku no naka de kimi wa itsumo mimamotte fureteru n'da ne  
me wo tojite kimi wo omoeba egao datte wasurenai yo ne  
korekara mo zutto onaji keshiki wo mitsuzukete ikite yukou  
madobe kara sasu asahi to kaze ni fukare nemurou  
moshimo futari ga mezamenakute mo

-------------

He saw her in the crowd. Sitting there staring wide eyed. He then decided to sing the last verse with all his heart.

The song ended, and he steped down. everyone else got off the stage and all the girls cept one rushed up to them.

"Itachi-Kun!" Kyou shouted. Itachi smiled. "Kyou, what are you doing here?"

Kyou shrugged and smiled, "You looked so hot up there..." Itach smirked and grabed her, bid goodbye to the group and ran out with Kyou over his shoulder.

"Weird." Tenten said Laughing. Neji hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm thristy..." Neji said sighing. TenTen laughed and brought him to the bar to go get a bottle of water.

Shikamaru got hit by Ino, for breaking their date the other day, Buthe gave her a kiss to shut her up. "I hate it when you do that..." Ino said and kissed him again.

Hinata blushed when Naruto hugged her happily and he asked if he looked cool on the drums. Hinata smiled brightly and then fainted. Even though they go out, She still faints.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura, but she didn't look him in the eyes. "You did good." She whispered out.

"Thanks." they stayed silent, But then Sasuke said, "When I close my eyes, I think about you," He paused, "I'm sorry..."

Sakura smiled, "I could tell by your song, And well You know we have to work out ome kinks."

Sasuke smirked, "Yea, we do."

------------------------

cry and cry, and when the tears have stopped,  
let's keep a smile on our faces  
cry and cry, and if you smile to me, ever by my side

the morning light coming from the window  
looks different than usual  
this ill air is because I've seen what lay ahead  
when the get-well flowers in the vase wilt  
I'll leave you, discard everything and go somewhere far away  
you always kid around to cheer me up  
cheerfully showing me kindness, caring more about me than yourself...  
It must be tough. Seeing me this way.  
why don't you just come and say you're tired?  
you never made a sour face,  
you simply held me gently and cried for me.

I wanna live, I don't wanna die. everytime I think of it, the tears spill  
I wanna live, there's nothing I can do for you

it seems like I've been asleep quite awhile  
next to me only your scent remains  
I felt a bit uneasy, the fear welling up within me  
and the days go by, a memo came to me  
as I waited fro you to come home. It was from you.

I was left dumbfounded by what was written  
I cried out as if I'd been broken.

-------------------------------------  
(the memo)

I'm sorry.  
for acting without your consent  
I just wanted to help you.  
If I could die for you  
nothing would make me happier...

-------------------------------------

you're always watching over me from within me  
when I close my eyes and think about you,  
I can't forget that smile.  
from now I'll live my life looking at the same background over and over  
blown by the seabreeze and the light coming from the window  
I'll fall asleep.  
even if we never awake again.

* * *

Ky: Well there you have it.. it was a spur of the moment thing. I'm a gazette freak. GAZEROCK IS NOT DEAD! 

Itachi: Well she ran off to go mess with her Reita outfit... Yea she's cosplaying as reita... so read and reveiw... We'd love you for it.


End file.
